


The Lady & The Butler

by Marshmalloween



Series: The Pandora and It's Cup Bearer [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Mutant Powers, No Romance, Partners in Crime, Some Action, Some Plot, under some influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: You don't have the best relationship with James 'Bucky' Barnes but when he was assigned as your partner on mission, you can't help but ask him to safe you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, james "bucky" barnes & female reader
Series: The Pandora and It's Cup Bearer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Lady & The Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta' all grammar errors are mine :)

Grogginess was heavy when you try to open your eyelids. Blinking heavily, you try to retrieve everything from the last couple of hour event. Try to adjust to your surroundings, you sure that you never been going to this room before. The room is typically dim, but you can see the only table with uncorked champagne and a variety of liquor and classic sofa. The feel of expensive silk bed sheet was unmistakable to your skin, however, your inability to move, even your finger raised you into an alarming state. You try to calm yourself and attempt to absorb the surrounding that engulfed the situation. The sound of the door open made you alert, although you flail miserably to move anything besides your own eyes.

“Well…well…well… aren’t you a sight for a sore eyes dear?” Bryan comes up to your sight, presenting you with that sinister smile. His fingers come out to your cheeks, unabashedly caress it. He doesn’t stop and glides it down to your neck and further going south to rest on your hip, toying with a small ribbon there. “I would like to show you my exclusive empire milady.” If you didn’t know any better, you might mistake Bryan to whisper sweet things to your ear. You can help but regret your unnecessary fight with Bucky after the dinner party.

“Ben, bring that wheelchair!” Bryan sat across the bed from you, a glass of champagne in hand while waiting for his henchman. A big man with a broad shoulder and a bald head appear in the small room, gliding something that you assumed is a wheelchair, and bring it to stop at the left side of the bed. “Hold the chair, I need to show my beautiful girl the party we host tonight.” Bryan showed you that broad sinister smile that sends a chill throughout your body. He slowly scopes you gently from the bed. You can feel his left hand under your knee and his right hand under your shoulder, carrying you bridal style to the wheelchair. Ben is dutifully holding the wheelchair while Bryan adjusted your neck position.

“I know it’s uncomfortable that you are paralyzed now and can’t move anything. But I promised you that the effect will wear in thirty minutes or so. Here I will give you something.” Bryan pulls out some small bottle from the inside pocket of his suit. His left fingers tilt your chin, hands grasp the jaw to steady, and try to open the mouth. A drop of a clear liquid touched the surface of your tongue. The clear liquid quickly absorbs and ingested without being swallowed.

“Ok let’s get the party started.” Bryan beaming at you while pushing the wheelchair out of the bedroom. Ben, the henchman open the door and followed behind you and Bryan. The stroll to the said ‘party’ is something you never thought of. Laid off in the front of your eyes isn’t a party but more of an act of indecent, a sex club of some sort, or so you thought.

“Agent, can you hear me?” Bucky voice faintly comes out from the small com that connected to your earrings and you never been gladder than before. Worrying that there isn’t an update from your partner in a mission was stressful enough, especially when no one knows where the actual fuck you are right now.

Confident that the serum finally works, you want to provoke Bryan to find out where he held you hostage. “Is…Is…”

“Hold on. Ben brings some water would you?” Ben quickly retrieves some glass of water. Bryan holding the glass full of water to your mouth. Although hesitate, you gulp the water to clear your throat.

“Is this what you mean with your ‘empire’?” Your voice was strained, but it can come out clear enough that hopefully can be heard by Bucky.

“Oh god, finally. Where are you agent?” Bucky voice is clearer now, but obviously, you can’t reply to him, not when Bryan standing next to you.

“Exactly,” Bryan said to you gleefully. “Do you found anyone familiar?” He asked while trying to maneuver the wheelchair from left to right. The wheelchair motion gives you a clear description of the big room. The room has a big circle in the center with a heavy chandelier on top of it. Several big black leather sofas were decorating the room. Tables are spares in the big room, full of liquor, something looks suspiciously like chocolate, flowers, and drugs. Men who look more appropriate to be in the same age as your father or probably a grandfather were enjoying the liquor all the woman, or more likely ‘girls’ served them. You suspiciously found someone familiar. In fact, the said man is walking closer to you and Bryan, hands draped on a top of two girls that dress in daring transparent lingerie that mostly didn’t cover anything.

“Oh Bryan, is this new girl for me?” The man, who is an ex-senator greedily, eyeing you from head to toe.

“Apologized sir but this one here, is mine. I will not share her in the near future. But don’t worry, I already saved you some new girl, fresh. We meet today in meet and greet. First-year college student, ripe, and has a great body. Definitely your type.” Your eyes bugged. How the hell he can ask all these girls to be in this party, especially when none of them don’t look like typical girls enjoying all this over sex party with an old man. Bryan definitely smooth talk the old man and asked Ben to bring the said new girl to the room waited for the ex-senator.

***

Shit, this definitely not going as what Furry plan. “Agent, can you try to provoke him and tell me where you are right now? Stark tries to track you from the GPS in your bracelet but I and the other stuck in the backstage concert.” Bucky tries to calm his heart rate. Missing an agent in a mission that looks this simple was definitely something he wasn’t prepared before. Ok calm down, I can find her.

“Where are we?” Bucky stilled while hearing your voice through the comm. “Oh, we are just in my enormous house.” That prick.

“I will never think you will host this just under the basement in your house at the upper east.”

“Tinman, do you know where she is?” Bucky looks to his right and seeing Tony Stark dressed in a black suit, followed by Natasha in her black widow suit. Bucky pressed the com in his ear and make a ‘silent’ motion with his finger, hearing any further information from you.

“Oh dear… don't you worry, you will soon be joining the party with me in that bedroom.” Bucky is angry. He has a clear description of what you are getting yourself into.

“Barnes.” Natasha tried to call him out. Both Tony and Natasha were surprised when Bucky punching the wall with his metal arm.

“Don’t worry agent we will save you.” Bucky running and tell Tony to ask for the team to go the upper east, to Bryan's house.

***

“How can you manage all these girls to participate at your party? They definitely desired your company, not all these old man.”

“You, my dear is definitely intelligent.” You can feel Bryan fingers running from your shoulders and down to your fingers. Feeling disgusting is understandable but right now coaxing him to reveal everything while waiting for the team to save you is more reasonable. You are sat on his lap, back to his chest. He positioned both of you in one of the black leather sofas. All the girls and men in the other sofas are making out, on display for your eyes to see.

“These girls are a groupie. They attend my concert and love coming to meet and greet. However, obviously, they are here because I can control them.”

“You what?”

“Hypnotized them are more likely the right term. I am a mutant my dear, and that’s kind of my ability. What can I do is only hypnotized them, I can’t read their mind and using them more than that definitely taxing.” This revelation definitely cleared off the fog. You still need to ask for more evidence, although killing the man is more tempting at the time. Sadly you are not an assassin.

“How you managed to do it then?”

“You are a curious one aren’t you?” Bryan abruptly picking you up bridal style and step back to the room where you were staying before. Ben helped to open the door for him while Bryan settling you back on the bed. He made a nodded motion with his head and Ben left you alone with Bryan.

You can help observed that Bryan suspiciously looks like he is undressing. You try to move your body, but nothing budge, only the tip of the fingers can make a small motion and now your stress was tenfold than before.

“I give them some kind of drug.” Throwing off his suit on the floor, Bryan slowly unbuttoned his white shirt one by one. “This drug will make them intoxicated, high and aroused and sex is the only thing that can help them flush it. Of course, they will wake up and not knowing what happened the previous day and I will get the extra cash from the gentleman outside”

The bed dipped when Bryan sat on the bed, showing you two handcuffs with that sinister smile. You gulped, eyes darting from him to the door “So now you will hypnotize me or you will drug me?” Slowly Bryan put the handcuff in your left hand and secured it to the part of the headboard. After finished with the left hand, he continued doing the right hand. “You, my dear are an exception. I will not hypnotize you nor drug you. I want you to feel all the things I want to do to you.” He smiles that sinister smile again and starts nibbling your ear hungrily.

You sighed when Bryan pulled out from you but that didn’t last long. He took off his pants and come back to the bed with a scissor. “Although this lingerie looks so exquisite on you, I don’t want any barrier between us dear.” He starts cutting the lingerie dress from the bottom to the top, exposing your breast to the chilled air. “Oh, how beautiful…” He is eyeing you, pupil blown wide full of lust. Kissing your cheek down to your neck, and you can help the tears that flow from your eyes. “You are gross and disgusting!”

“You really shouldn’t be so trusting.” He sneered in her face. “The world is a dangerous place.” He laughs at you maniacally. His fingers come down to reach the waistband of your thin layer underwear. You shut your eyelids, helplessly grasp the handcuffs, and realized that you can finally move it.

The door opens with a bang and the door was dislodged from its side, making a dent on the wall. “Barnes…” You have never been so hopeful in your life when you see the former assassin.

“Get the fuck off of her!” Bucky’s voice was harsh and angry. Bryan was surprised, he didn’t prepare for any interruption and clearly not from the winter soldier. Quickstep to the bed and Bucky hold Bryan’s shoulders and throw him from the bad. He is still wearing his undercover clothes, the butler costume although both gloves are missing and the metal hand gleaming under the light in the room.

Bucky walks straight to Bryan, he was on the floor when Bucky punching his face with his metal arm. You can hear the crack sounds, Bryan certainly fractures his jaw. Bucky launched another punch at Bryan but stopped once you call him. “Barnes, he is not worth it.” Bucky left Bryan on the floor with a blood pooling from his nose and mouth. Bucky averted his eyes when he saw your condition but he hurriedly demolished both the chain that handcuffed your hands, although the parts of it still attached on your wrist.

Bucky took off his Butler suit and help you wearing it to cover your nakedness. He unmade the silk sheet and wrapped it to your midsection. In the midst of helping you to dress, no one aware that Bryan pulled out a small gun from his pants on the floor. When you realized what Bryan is doing, it was too late. He pulled the trigger and shot Bucky on his back.

“No…no…. Barnes.” Bucky stumbling on your lap on the bed. With blood running on his face and an unmade jaw, Bryan walked closer to the bed, gun pointing at you. Everything happened so fast that you didn’t aware Bryan pulled another trigger. Instead of receiving the bullet, Bucky made the last attempt to shield you and it adds another hole on Bucky’s back. Blood pooling on your lap made a stain in the suits and the sheet on your body. You hold Bucky closer to you and hope for any God that hears you to send some help.

“Kiddo.” Tony shows up on the room in his armor and followed by Steve. Bryan was put down immediately by Tony while Steve instantly helping you.

“Steve, Barnes has been shoot and the blood. Oh my god, Steve helps him please.” Supersoldier or not, losing a lot of blood never been a good situation. 

“Malyshka are you all right?” Natasha rushes to your aid, helping you after Steve tried to pick up Bucky from your lap. Consciousness seems to be taken from you and the last thing you remember said to Natasha was to save him.

***

Woken up to harsh light never feels better for you. You can faintly smell the sterile odor emitted from the medical wing in Stark tower. You push the small red button near your bed, not over a minute pass, a nurse and Tony appear in your room. The nurse diligently checks up your condition and informed Tony that she will ask Dr. Cho to review your condition.

Tony can sense that you want to talk about the last mission. He brings you a glass of water with a straw to help you drink. “The mission was successful although there were things that shouldn’t need to happen.” You just nodded at Tony and listen to his explanation. “We actually catch a very bad person, thanks to you and Tinman, we not only caught a dangerous mutant but also help stop his unethical business.”

“What about the girls?”

“They have been rescued and we got extra help from SHIELD. I guess furry will handle any problem related to them. Don’t worry, every single person that was in that club last night were also caught. Although the ex-senator, it was kind of a surprise for me. Never thought he was one of the clients, disgusting man.”

“…and the drugs. Did he produce it himself? Or you found out the supplier?”

“About that, we still investigated it. I am not sure if Furry and Shield will take over the investigation or not, but looks likely he will.”

After finishing your drink, you try to move away from the bed but Tony forbids you to stand up. “Kiddo you don’t need to hurry. Here, let me help you to sit on your chair.” Tony accidentally holds your hand but you can’t help to detach yourself from him. Tony put his hands up in surrender and called the nurse to help you on the wheelchair instead.

“Sorry, Tony. I feel a little bit uncomfortable.”

“It’s ok Kid. I think there was something more happened that only you and Barnes know?” he quirks his eyebrow and satisfied with your silent answer.

“I know you want to ask about Barnes, well…I will just send you to his room then. Don’t worry too much about him. Two bullets hole will never kill him, although the blood lost kind of freak us out, thanks to Steve we have enough blood to transfuse to him. Both you and Tony finally arrived at Bucky’s room in the medical wing. Bucky is asleep, bare chest cover in a thick bandage that probably the place where the bullet was before the surgeries.

“Ok, I left you here. Both of you need to cool down and talk things out. We don’t need another civil war in the team. Ask FRIDAY if you need anything” You can help but laugh at the irony.

“Thanks, Tony. “ You smile and wave at Tony.

Your wheelchair was set on the left side of Bucky’s bed. Ever so slowly, you put your fingers in his metal arm fingers and squeezed it a bit. The cold metal arm was a contrast to your human one, and it’s definitely a new foreign sensation that’s not uncomfortable that you ever felt.

“Thank you…James, for saving my life. There’s a lot of things we need to clear up when you awake.” And that was the moment you feel his metal arm move under your small human hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr as @chuuulip


End file.
